la pegaso timida y el semental oscuro
by silver spike 001
Summary: fluttershy encuentra un semental herido en el bosque, lo lleva asta su casa y descubre que el semental tiene amnesia ¿el tendrá que ver con las desapariciones y muertes de potros en el everfree? ¿fluttershy llegara a sentir algo por el misterioso semental? averiguenlo ((nota: posiblemente este fanfic tendra una escena lemon, eso depende de la desicion del publico))


LA PEGASO TIMIDA Y EL SEMENTAL OSCURO.

**Fluttershy P.O.V.**

En un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad habitan seres totalmente distintos a cualquier otro, ponys de diferentes formas, colores, especies y talentos. Todos colaboramos por la supervivencia del reino, los pegasos trabajan controlando el clima y así evitamos desastres climáticos y tenemos buena cosecha, los unicornios se encargan de distintas cosas aunque su especialidad es la ciencia jejeje eso me recuerda a twilight, ella es muy inteligente y adicta a los libros, los terrestres se encargan de el trabajo duro y las cosechas.

Desde pequeña fui muy timida, gracias a eso no pude acercarme a nadie, no pude hacer amigos. En la escuela de vuelo conocí a rainbow dahs, ella fue mi primera amiga de todas, mi mejor apoyo para seguir adelante y terminar la escuela, siempre hubo algunos brabucones que intentaron molestarme e incluso intentaron violarme en la secundaria pero rainow dash siempre estuvo para ayudarme, algunas veces se metió en problemas por mí. Cuando Salí de la escuela de vuelo me mude en una casa cercas del bosque y me dedique a ser una veterinaria, conseguí un lindo conejo bebe y lo nombre ángel, es algo serio y enojón pero también es fiel y un gran amigo.

Al paso del tiempo cumplí los 16 años y conocí a mis mejores amigas. Applejack, rarity, pinkie pie y entre ellas todavía sigue rainbow dash.

Cumplí los 18 años, llego el solsticio de verano el mejor festival de todos y de verdad el mejor de todos porque todas conocimos a la pony que cambio nuestras vidas.

Adivinaron, twilight sparkle, ella nos enseño la magia de la amistad y se mudo aquí en ponyville después de que vencimos a nightmare moon y regresamos a la princesa luna a su hogar junto a su hermana la princesa celestia.

Vivimos grades aventuras, muy divertidas la mayoría y otras donde convivimos muy tranquilamente.

Vencimos a discord, el hermano de twilight se caso con la princesa cadence, hubo un problema con la Reyna de los simuladores pero se soluciono con el poder del amor de shining armor y la princesa mi amore a cadenza, vencimos al príncipe sombra y recuperamos el reino de cristal.

Twilight termino sus estudios y se convirtió en princesa, al principio creímos que no tendría tiempo para estar con nosotras, sin embargo siempre estuvo a nuestro lado.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que twilight se convirtió en princesa.

En estos momentos tengo 21 años, estoy en los mercados de ponyville comprando comida para los animales que rescato.

**Fluttershy: a ver, alpiste listo, lechugas listo, nueces listo, pepinos listo, solo me falta algunas manzanas y ya sé dónde comprar las mejores manzanas de equestria**

Me dirigí a sweet Apple acres, a la mitad del camino encontré con un puesto que vende periódicos.

**Semental: extra-extra, desapariciones y muertes de potros en el everfree, los padres exigen justicia contra el culpable, campistas sobrevivientes dicen a ver visto a una un monstruo sin rostro! **

Al escuchar eso me dio tristeza por escuchar que unos potros fueron asesinados y todavía no se atrapa el culpable, no quiero imaginarme a los pobres padres que deben estar sufriendo por la muerte de sus hijos, espero que atrapen pronto a el culpable y se dé cuenta de las maldades que está haciendo y el sufrimiento que provoca.

Dejando ese tema a un lado volví a mi camino hacia sweet Apple acres.

Al llegar fui recibida por applejack en su puesto de manzanas.

**NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA**

Applejcak estaba ordenando su puesto para la venta del día y se detiene al ver a su amiga fluttershy.

**Applejack: hola cubito de azúcar ¿Qué necesitas hoy? **

**Fluttershy: unas cuantas manzanas por favor**

**Applejack: a la orden (**dice mientras que pone unas manzanas en una bolsa y se las entrega a fluttershy**)**

**Fluttershy: gracias ¿Cuánto es? **

**Applejack: no es nada, esto va por la casa**

**Fluttershy: ¿segura? **

**Applejack: para eso son las amigas**

**Fluttershy: muchas gracias**

Fluttershy toma sus cosas a punto de irse

**Applejack: fluttershy…. ten cuidado, hay un asesino en el bosque y tu casa está muy cercas**

**Fluttershy: lo sé pero no te preocupes, tengo a mis amigos del bosque para ayudarme **

**Applejack: eso espero**

Flutthershy se dirigió a su casa, cuando llega reparte la comida a los animales de su casa.

**Flutthershy: tranquilos, con calma, se que tienen hambre…. Pónganse en orden**

Los animales estaban revueltos comiendo en diferentes platos y otros peleando por su plato de comida

**Fluttershy: ejem, No me hagan poner…. La mirada (**frunce levemente el seño**)**

Los animales al escuchar eso se tranquilizan y comen tranquilos en su respectivo plato.

**Fluttershy P.O.V.**

Suspire de alivio al ver que todos se calmaron, decidí salir un rato a pasear con mi conejito ángel, lo puse sobre mi lomo, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a lo profundo del bosque, llegamos a un lago rodeado de muchas clases de flores muy hermosas.

Baje a ángel y nos acostamos cercas del lago, siempre vamos en las tardes para disfrutar un tiempo tranquilos y disfrutar de la brisa de este lugar.

El tiempo pasa y ya falta poco para que oscureciera.

Me levante e iba a levantar a angel para subirlo a mi lomo y volver a casa pero note que a ángel le atrajo la atención algo del bosque, dirigí mi vista a donde veía ángel y allí estaba un joven semental, un terrestre de piel blanca de crin y cola negras, teína puesta una chamarra negra.

El joven semental estaba caminando lento, mire que tenía varias quemaduras y raspones en todo su cuerpo, el solo se quedo parado mirándome por unos momentos y cae al suelo desmayado.

Me preocupe y fui corriendo para revisar su estado, llegue a su lado y tome su casco para revisar el pulso.

**Fluttershy: uff…. Está vivo, necesita atención médica y rápido**

Antes de levantarlo vi una luz en lo más profundo del bosque y escuche lo que parecía unos gritos…. Eran muchos ponys, esos gritos no eran de dolor o miedo…. Eran de enojo, a los pocos minutos llegue a entender que posiblemente seria una turba furiosa, estaban buscando a algo o alguien.

Deje eso a un lado, levante al semental y lo coloque sobre mi lomo junto con ángel y corrí todo lo que pude a mi casa.

Después de varios minutos llegue a casa, subí las escaleras y lo acosté en mi cama, intente quitarle la chama pero no pude, de algún modo estaba pegada…. Creo que es por las quemaduras, no hay tiempo.

Baje y regrese con vendajes y varias medicinas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el suelo de mi cuarto, estaba toda la noche vigilando al semental, no lo sé… parece que tiene 19 o 20 años.

Mire a sus ojos y lo que vi me hizo suspirar de alivio…. Estaba despertando.

**¿?: ¿Do…dónde estoy?**

**Fluttershy: estas en ponyville, en mi casa**

**¿?: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

**Fluttershy: te encontré en el bosque, estabas herido y te traje a mi casa ¿Qué te paso? **

**¿?: Solo recuerdo que me iba a colgar en un callejón, un científico y una luz…. Eso es todo**

Me alarme al escuchar que intento suicidarse.

**Fluttershy: ¿Por qué querías matarte?**

**¿?: No lo recuerdo, lo último que recuerdo es mi nombre**

**Fluttershy: ¿Cuál es?**

**¿?: shinxs**

Tiene amnesia, no sabe donde vive y se me tío en un problema con alguien, esas heridas no fueron provocadas.

No sé qué hacer con él.

**Fluttershy: vivirás conmigo hasta que recuperes tu memoria**

**Fluttershy: tengo unas amigas que te pueden ayudar, tal vez una de ellas te dejen vivir en su casa**

**Este es el comienzo de un nuevo fanfic, los siguientes capítulos los are más largos… jejeje les gustara mucho esta historia y el final los dejara llorando…. cuando llegue eso no digan que no se los adverti.**


End file.
